The long-term goal is to provide new and improved analytical methods that will enable researchers to find gene markers genetically linked with putative genes underlying schizophrenia. This, in turn, will open the way to identifying schizophrenia genes by molecular methods. Once such genes are found, there is hope that knowledge of their structure will lead to a deeper understanding of the disease etiology and, thus, to the possibility of ameliorating or curing schizophrenia. The specific aims consist of 1) developing efficient methods for selecting "influential" single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) for localizing genes underlying psychiatric complex traits, 2) developing methodology for resampling family pedigree data under the null hypothesis of no linkage and no association, and 3) consulting and collaborating with researchers in schizophrenia (data collected through projects of other investigators). Computer programs and methods obtained through this work will be made available to researchers.